In motor vehicles, such as motor coaches, that include a living area, it is desirable to have a vent assembly that enables the interior of the coach to vent to the outside. Ordinarily, a vent assembly is utilized that is capable of moving air either into or out of the interior of the motor coach. One such fan assembly is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,769 entitled “Roof Vent Fan Assembly”.
When the motor coach is being driven, it is desirable to have the cover in a down position. However, it is also possible that the cover may be raised to enable the interior to vent. The above vent assembly includes an arm to raise and lower the cover between an open and closed position. The arm is directly connected to a bracket that is coupled with the cover.
The disclosure provides a strut system that connects with an arm and with the cover. The strut system provides two connecting positions to retain the cover onto the base. The system provides an over center retention force to maintain the cover on the base.